bloom
by PurpleDiamondDevil
Summary: a girl enters the fruits basket world with a secret more startling than the sohmas. what is the mystery behind this girl? and how does she know of the sohmas curse? find out in here.


**not a chapter**

**character ****name: Morinozuka Sakura**

**age and birthday: 16 and February 15th **

**looks: thigh length dark purple hair that is actually****_ natural_****. p[piercing green eyes surrounded by thick dark lashes. 5ft4. pale skin. Really pretty**

**personality:smart and mischievous and rebellious and stands up for what she believes in.**

**Likes: fighting, motorcycles , pranking people, fun and cooking **

**dislikes: people who makes fun of her hair , people who pick on her friends and people who think they are better than everyone**

* * *

**chapter 1**

***~*~* sakuras POV*~*~***

Ugh. First day of school. OK better get prepared. after taking a shower i dressed in the sailor style uniform. Then adjusting it so id actually wear it. switching the the white thing that goes around my shoulders* for a black choker with the silver butterfly on it that I got from my mother. changing the black school shoes to knee high biker boots and getting rid of the boring grey satchel for a dark purple bag. tying my purple hair into a long side ponytail and adding a little dab of lip gloss. I believe I'm ready for my first day. I quickly grabbed some ongori and ran out of my apartment, locking the door on the way out. i put on my helmet and jumped on my motorbike and raced to school. i cant be late can i?

After several minutes i reached the school, around 20 minutes early. cool. that means i wont have to meet anyone yet, thank god. seeing as i came over on Saturday to get my schedule and other info i didn't have to go to see the principle. parking my motorbike in the car park then walking to my assigned locker i noticed three people standing exactly in front of it.

"excuse me, your in my way." i told them.

i said it so fiercely that they actually moved, even the tough looking ginger boy. i quickly unlocked my locker and shoved in my lunch bag and helmet, then started to removed the books and the schedule that was stored in i. after storing the books in my bag i locked up my locker and turned to see the three people looking at boys and one girl. one of the boys had dark grey hair and violet eyes, the other had orange hair and brown eyes and the girl was a brunette with blue eyes.

"why you looking at me?" i said, giving them my Ultimate Death Glare (UDG for short).

when they didn't answer i just pushed past them, whilst muttering "ignorant fools". one of them grabbed my wrist and when i turned around to see who i had to murder i discovered it was the grey haired boy.

shaking of his hand i snapped " don't touch me like you know me."

as i walked away i checked my watch. 2 minutes till the bell rings. might as well walk to class.

* * *

after three minutes of walking around i finally found my class room. after knocking on the door i walked up to the teacher.

"gomen sensei, i got a bit lost. please, forgive me" i said with a bow.

"its alright. at least you had the decency to apologized unlike some people. please sit next to Uotani-san. Uotani-san raise your hand so the new student knows who you are." the teacher said.

a girl with shoulder length hair lazily put her hand up. i slowly walked up to the seat next to her and as soon as i sat down the teacher started the lesson. she told us to read a book for the first half our and that we could discuss it with the people around us. then she drank her coffee and fell asleep _**. lazy woman**_i thought and pulled out my latest book on motorcycles.

"hey, you like motorcycles? so do i!" Uotani exclaimed.

" yeah,got me one as well. rode it here this morning." i said smirking slightly.

"you mean that dark purple one in the car park. dude, shes a beauty. where did'ya get her." uotani asked

"i didn't buy her Uotani-san, i made her last year. all by myself" i said proudly

" seriously? wow thats cool. hey call me Uo cos i want to be your friend, Kay?" Uo said

"sure i was never one for honorifics, Uo. and to make it even you can call me Mori if you want!" i told her smiling slightly

2 kay. do you want to hang out afterschool?" she asked me

" i cant. i have to go apartment hunting. the one im at is getting knocked down." i explained to her

"i'll help you. the apartment next to me is for sale and its very cheap." she said

" your very persuasive Uo. we can check it out after school." i told her

we finally silenced when sensei started talking again.

" OK class im going to put you into groups and i want you to discuss the books you were reading" sensei said.

i kinda zoned out until i heard "Morinozuka-san, Uotani-san,Hona-san,hanajima-san and the two Souma-sans."

meh, at least im with Uo.

"hey Uo, d'ya know the others?" i asked her

"yeah, Mori c'mon" she told me

i followed her to a table where i saw three familiar faces.

i think you know who im talking , orange grey and brown. the three from this morning. there was also a girl with raven black hair and onyx black eyes.

"yo" i greeted in a bored voice "sorry about this morning. im not a morning person and i hadn't had a latte yet."

"its ok" the brunette said then asked "is your hair naturally like that?"

well that made me mad

"yeah, you got a problem with that?" i said snappily

"uh i didn't mean like that im sorry" she said getting all emotional

"no i should apologize. i was over reacting. im just kinda sensitive about my hair." i said sighing "lets like have a fresh start. yo im morinozuka sakura"

"oh im Tohru honda" she said and then pointed to the grey haired boy " thats Yuki Souma" she pointed to the orange haired boy "thats Kyo Souma" she pointed to the raven haired girl "and thats Saki Hanajima. and you obviously have already met Arisa Uotani."

"hhmm,Souma that sounds familiar. is there possibly a Shigure in your family" i asked Yuki.

"yes, why do you ask miss morinozuka?" he asked me

" um three things,#1, don't call me miss morinozuka,call me sakura or mori or whatever, miss makes me feel well ancient,#2, i dont think my buisness with Shigure concerns you and #3, i hate when people answer questions with questions" i said and then i added " oh and by the way i _know_" to be omnuistic

well that shocked them. them meaning Tohru,Kyo and Yuki. hehehe i love being mysterious. Uo and Hanajima just looked a bit confused. i turned to Hanajima

"i dont believe we have met properly, im of course Morinozuka Sakura and i can sense that your i good person. i do hope we can be friends" i said in my emotionless voice but said it with a slight smile.

" of course if i may call you Mori you can call me Hana. is that alright?" hana questioned

"sure hana. i can tell our friendship will be strong." i said giving her a full on, rare smile.

i then said " ok so lets lets talk about the god damn books. i read one about motorbikes cos i like them and i have a purple one myself. also, Uo is kinda jealous that i have a motorbike and even more because i built it myself. ok im done" i said, smirking at the startled faces from the boys who obviously thought it weird for a girl to like motorcycles.

" i read one on the zodiac." tohru said

" i read one about the history of magic" hana said

" i looked at a book about the different vermin,miss Morinozuka" yuki said

"cars" Uo said dismissively

"fighting" Kyo said

"cool,wicked, don't call me miss morinozuka and vermin are freaky,awesome,over the top epicness" i said, talking about there choices of books.

yuki looked a bit hurt, whilst Kyo looked like he was going to burst out laughing. i have a feeling were going to get on just fine.

* * *

"yay,finally schools over" i cheered to Uo.

the bell had just rang and we were making our way out of school.

" yeah ok meet me at my place. i have to catch the bus." Uo said about to go to the bus stop.

"hey wait, i could drive you Uo. i have a spare helmet. you wont have to spend any of your say my Yankee friend?" i asked

"hmm, your very persuasive." she said laughing coming back towards me.

i grabbed the spare red helmet from under my seat. i tossed it to her and crammed my own purple helmet on my climed onto the purple bike and sped off yelling over the engine to each other. we arrived at the apartment complex in a matter of minutes.

after getting off the bike we went straight to the owner of the the landlady,madame jial, heard my story she told me that the apartment had already been bought. me and Uo left quite quickly because there was no point in listening her babbles if she had nothing better to say.

"great, im now gonna be officially homeless next week. i better start learning how to be a hobo. you got ay money?" i told Uo, trieng to be hobo-y

"maybe we can ask the Soumas, seeing as you already seem to know Shigure. here let me call Tohru." she said and pulled our her mobile.

After three minutes of talking she hung up.

"its all set up. you can move in in two days but Shigure asked for me to bring you over so...lets go." she said, pulling me over to the bike.

we jumped on and drove over to Shigure's house. it took a while but we finally made it to the house. wel we could tell it was the house because Shigure was standing outside, obviously waiting for us. i skidded to a halt and jumped off the bike.

"wassup Shigure!" i yelled, fist-bumping him.

"wassup little one. hows ya been doing?he asked.

"been fine. cheers for letting is stay here. thought i'd have to live i some trees again." i said laughing.

all three of us walked inside, chatting about random things. Uo went off to chat with Tohru. ok so now we can get down to buisness.

"ok let me guess, you want me here so i dont spill about the cyrse. if you idiot remember i have my own curse to worry about." i said, raising my eyebrow.

" yeah that and you can make Akito calm. you are like, epic." he said

"not convinced" i sighed, exasperated

just then Tohru popped her head around the door

"umm Shigure, your editor is here. She says you need to talk to her." Tohru said.

shigure groaned."tell her im not here" he whined

"I KNOW YOUR HERE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING INSOLENT FOOL!" His manager saidf, runnig to the doorway and glaring at him."I NEED THAT BLOODY MANUSCRIPT NOW!"

she was pratically growling

shigure looked like he was about to hang himself.

"let me handle this" i whispered to him before walking up to the streesed woman.

"wassup. my name is Morinozuka Sakura. im training in psychology. i can tell you are quite stressed out. lets go have a little talk,kay!" i told her as cheerfully as possible, dragging her to the room next door.

when we got there i sat her on the sofa and then sat next to her.

"ok whats hassling you,sweetie" i asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"shigures driving me round the bend1 he keeps bugging mer and not doing his work." she said , her lip quivering.

"listen, you need to give him a taste of his own medicine. go n holiday, ignor his calls, lay around and ignor him see how he likes it." i told her

"your right thank you morinozuka-san." she saud hugging me

"no prob;em. if you wantto ask me something please email me" i said, giving her my email address.

"thank you" she said

with that i took her outside and she left.


End file.
